Watching the Percy Jackson Movie
by xzx583
Summary: There are lots of stories about reading the book, but this time they watch the movie. DUN DUN DUN!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I recently watched the Percy Jackson movie because I heard how different it was from the book. I thought about how the characters would act if they saw it. I had to tone down the violence a little bit, but hopefully you'll get the point. This is after The Last Olympian, before The Lost Hero. **

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured this out, I don't own anything. **

Percy 

"Grover!" I yelled from my cabin. My best friend came running. "What's up, Percy?"

"Hey man, what's this?" I asked, showing him a DVD case. It had a picture of a kid about my age holding a trident with the words _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. "I found it in Chiron's office. Why does it have my name on it, and what's the Lightning Thief?" Grover took a look at the case and immediately paled. "Oh it's nnnothing, " he stuttered "juuust a DVD."

"But why is my name on it? And why is that kid holding a trident?" I was really confused. I was pretty sure I had never made a movie, and even if I had, that kid was definitely not me. "Seriously man," I stood up "what is this thing?" Just then Grover lunged for the case. He grabbed it out of my hands and started sprinting to the Big House. "CHIRON! CHIRON, HE FOUND IT!" Grover screamed at the top of his lungs. At this point I had figured out, using my amazing skills of deduction, that the DVD did, in fact, have something to do with me. I ran after Grover, but he had a head start, and I'm not exactly a skilled athlete. Lucky for me, he was so busy trying to find Chiron that he didn't watch where he was going. He tripped over a tree root and went flying head first into a strawberry plant. I jumped on top of him and wrestled the case out of his grasp. By this time some other campers practicing archery came over to see what was going on. It probably wasn't the best position for me to be in, especially since Chiron always teaches archery.

"Percy," Chiron said calmly "why are you attacking Grover?"

"He found it! Chiron, he found it!" Grover shot up and pointed to the case in my hand.

"Found what? Oh…" Chiron trailed off as he spots the case. He then speaks to Grover "Assemble the others in the Big House. Tell them what is happening, but don't start it without me." Grover nods and scampers away. Chiron turns to me, "Percy follow him. I have to finish this class, then I shall join you." I nod and follow Grover.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. The last one was kind of short, but that's because I have a short attention span. Enjoy. **

Percy 

"Okay, so does everyone know why they're here?" Grover was pacing nervously. We were in the Big House movie room, which I didn't even know existed until 10 minutes ago. Apparently Mr. D gets bored hating the campers and being a jerk. In the movie room was me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, Thalia (who had taken a few weeks off from the hunt after defeating a camp of ogres), and Nico.

"Of course we don't. You haven't told us." Clarisse yelled out. Grover gulped. "Well, um, a few years ago Percy, Annabeth and I went out to recover Zeus's master bolt. It was Percy's first year of camp, so I know Nico and Thalia weren't here. I just invited them because… just because."

"Thanks. I feel loved." Thalia glares at Grover, who shuffles nervously. "Anyway, it was a very interesting story, so I… wrote it down. I didn't think anything of it, but that year the strawberry crop wasn't that great, and we needed extra money for the camp. So then I," Grover paused and took a deep breath, "_Isoldthestorytoamortal._"

"What!" Annabeth jumped out of her seat "You gave a _mortal _all our information! Grover, how could you? The mortal world knows about Gods now!"

"Wait. You let someone make a movie about us?" I was confused, not unusual for me.

"No! I sold the guy the rights to some books, then he let someone make a movie out of them." Grover was indignant.

"Okay, you just said _some_ books, so that means you kept selling them to him. And since it's now a movie, that means the books were pretty popular. So the mortals do know about us." I had to pull Annabeth away from Grover, she was really riled up. Grover flattened himself against a wall and continued, "Anyway, this is a movie about that first quest, based on the book."

"Why is the movie called Percy Jackson? He's not that important." Clarisse piped up. Grover wilted. This is obviously not in his comfort zone. "Well, the books are from his point of view."

"Why? If you wrote them, why not in your pov?" Nico wondered aloud.

"Grover used his empathy link with Percy to write the book." Chiron galloped in. "He said it was more interesting from Percy's side."

At this point Annabeth had to restrain me from beating Grover senseless. Using the empathy link for a book? That was low. Clutching the wall, he inched his way over to the DVD player, put the DVD in, then took a seat as far away from us as he could. Chiron stood in front of the screen "Now, before I begin, this is mine and Grover's first time seeing this. Apparently it's not like the book, which is an exact recreation of the quest. Don't blame Grover for anything, he was just trying to help the camp. Now, enjoy." and he played the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy 

The credits panned out, and everyone squirmed in their seats. I was still thinking about what Chiron said. I really hoped that the movie is different than the book. If the book is all my thoughts verbatim, that could be a problem. I doubt Clarisse would really be pleased if she saw what I thought of her my first year. Although she wasn't too fond of me either.

There was a dark sky and lightning thundered. The clouds parted to show an arial view of a city, then a man with a trident coming out of the water, scaring a fisherman.

"Dad?"

That guy looked nothing like my father. For one, he was about 20 years younger. I guess gods can look however they want, but to think this guy looks like Poseidon is a big stretch of the imagination.

He walked up to the top of a building, and met another guy. After they exchanged greetings, the other guy said that his lightning bolt had been stolen.

Hey, wait a sec. Lightning bolt… stolen… my dad…

"Holy Hades! It's our first quest!" I blurt out. Annabeth gives me a look that says _well duh! _"Percy, did you seriously just figure that out?"

"Hey! We're only a few minutes in!" I protest. I mean, I thought it was pretty good, especially by my standards.

"The title is _The Lightning Theif_. Could it have been more obvious?" Annabeth scoffs. Geez, I wonder what her problem is. Maybe she's scared of what the movie version of her is like. Whatever it is, I'll have to find out later.

The two gods finish their talk with Zeus accusing Poseidon's son (ME!) of stealing the bolt, and Poseidon defending me (thanks dad). After a few threats to go to war, Zeus blows up a door and leaves the building Oh, that Zeus. Always one for dramatic exits.

After the title showed up, the screen changed to show a kid sitting in a pool. After a looooooong time of the kid being underwater, he finally came up. Another guy was waiting for him at the side of the pool. He yelled "And he's alive! Percy Jackson is a beast!". Which is so true.

"Wait, that's supposed to be _Percy_?" Clarisse pronounced, "Wasn't he, like, 10 on his first quest?"

"You know I'm right here." I glare at her "And actually, I was 12." Even though her facts are mixed up, I think I actually agree with Clarisse (first time for everything). The guy in the movie is about 16, and he really doesn't look anything like me. The black hair is the same, but that's about it.

"Who's the guy talking to Percy?" Nico questions.

"Well if everyone stops talking, we might find out!" Thalia stabs the play button on the remote. The scene changes again to show a school. _My _school to be exact. Yancy Academy, where my best friend turned out to be a goat and my math teacher tried to kill me in a museum. As if going to a museum wasn't torture enough.

I hope this movie is only loosely based on the book, because there's a lot of false information. They say Ms. Dodds is a substitute English teacher. I would have loved it if she was a sub, but sadly she made my life miserable for almost an entire year. They also didn't make her ugly enough. Hey, at least the name of the school is right.

_DOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_

The horn for lunch is blown, and everyone groans. We all want to keep watching the movie, but then Chiron stands. "Alright, everyone, time for lunch. The movie will still be here when you get back."

"But Chiron…" I'm cut off by a loud grumble from my stomach. I guess the movie can wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry it took so long to publish. I was actually gonna stop this story, but the reviews kept me going (hint hint).**

**And guess what? I own… nothing. Bet you didn't expect that. **

Grover 

After lunch was over, everyone sprinted back to the movie room. Unfortunately, I tripped over a tree root and no one bothered to stop the stampede, even though I was now in the middle of it. I think Percy stomped on my hand on purpose. I guess selling all his thoughts for a book didn't sit too well with him.

Anyway, back to the movie. Once I hit play, the screen showed a rather large middle-aged man demanding a beer. Smelly Gabe, I presume. Percy would always gripe about the guy, and now I can see why. I can't believe his mom put up with that guy. She is a really amazing lady.

The next scene showed Percy and the other guy (who has yet to be named) walking up the steps to a museum, when a really freaky voice told Percy to beware and that everything's going to change. Oh wait, that's just Poseidon. Sorry.

After that, the camera shows a bunch of kids gathered around some Roman statues. Oh yeah, our 6th grade field trip, and one of the worst days of my career. Ah, memories. I wish they would go away.

Well, enough of my banter. Chiron- sorry, Mr. Brunner- was speaking about the gods. He asks Percy what the proper name for a half god half mortal is. But Percy, being the studious guy that he is, has his headphones in. Once he hears the question, though, he answers with demigod.

"That is so unrealistic. Percy would never get a question right, even if it's about himself." Thalia remarks.

"Gee, thanks Thals." Percy mutters.

"Everyone just shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie, and I would appreciate it if we could go 5 minutes without all the commentary!" Nico jumps out of his seat. After an akward silence, I spit out, "Nico, I hope you know you're not in this movie. So don't hold your breath to see who's playing you." Nico's eyes widened, then he slumps down in his seat, "Just play the dang movie." I obliged.

The next shot was of Percy getting another question right (the answer was Perseus. But two in a row still ain't bad). The group moved over to another statue, and Ms. Dodds told Percy that they need to talk. Percy followed her out of the room and-

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Percy explodes out of his seat rubbing his arm.

"Did you seriously follow your evil teacher into an empty room? Percy, how naïve are you?"

"Annabeth, it didn't happen like that! I thought she was making me buy a t-shirt!"

"Okay! Guys! We'll see what really happened when we read the book later! Right now, we are watching the woefully inaccurate movie!" I hit play, but then I realize I never paused it. Crap! Okay, so now Percy and Ms. Dodds are in an old exhibit hall, with Ms. Dodds on top of a tall shelf. I guess the only good thing about being a fury is the wings. And just then, she sprouts about 3 sets of wings and flies after Percy, who by this point is pretty freaked out. Then the fury says if he doesn't give the lightning bolt to her, she'll eat his heart out. Furies are so classy.

The guy who is still yet to be named and Ch- Mr. Brunner come into the room, so the fury flees out the window. Percy kinda freaks out after that, which is expected. After he tells them that the fury wanted a lightning bolt, the two start talking amongst themselves. "I really hate it when you guys do that." Percy mumbles. Well, he'll have to live with it. Mr. Brunner hands Percy a pen to defend himself, which of course confuses him even more. The unnamed guy leads Percy out of the museum, and down the street. Now that guy seems even more freaked out and paranoid than Percy. He spews a bunch of helpful advice, from "don't look at anyone" to "don't trust anyone". And then he revealed that he's Percy's protector. You know what? I bet his name is Grover. I probably should have figured that out, but the guy is nothing like me. I would really love to have a talk with the casting director for this movie.

"HELP! HELP!" Everyone in the room turn their heads as a spear embeds itself in the wall in front of us. We all run outside, where a bunch of Ares campers are chasing one of the new Hermes campers, who probably didn't realize that you only pull a prank on the Ares cabin if you already wrote your will. Chiron sighs, "Okay, someone go take care of that, we'll start the movie when you come back. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia run off to save the unfortunate camper, who is now being tied to a tree upside down. I hope he learns his lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING! Except the story. That's mine. **

Annabeth

After we got the kid down from the tree and told the Ares cabin that they got cleaning up duty for the week (which didn't go over so well, but luckily Percy protected me with his immortal self) we rejoined everyone in the movie room.

Now, I've been dreading watching the movie again. That's because once we finish it, everyone will want to read the book. Oh, I'm sorry, _books_. Plural, as in more than one. I'm not ready for everyone to know what Percy and I went through first-hand. Some things were pretty intense, like fighting Kronos and going through the Labyrinth. There were also those moments that just need to stay between us, like when he saved me from the sirens, and when we were on Mt. St. Helens. I don't know why I'm mad at Percy for all this. I should have throttled Grover by now. I guess I'm just taking out my anger on Percy. I'll make it up to him later, but as for goat boy, he'd better watch his back.

Back to the movie. Once Percy's mom leaves the house to drive Percy to camp, she has to _explain _that she's driving him to a camp. Not just any camp, a _special_ camp. Then somehow they got to talking about Percy's dad, and right in the middle of a happy family moment, a cow is thrown in front of the car.

The car flips over, but of course no one is seriously injured. That would ruin the rest of the movie! Grover then takes off his pants, revealing his shaggy behind. Percy takes the fact that his best friend is half goat pretty well. I guess his math teacher turning into a bat-demon thing and being told to defend himself with a pen kind of made him a little harder to surprise.

Grover herds everyone out of the car, making sure they don't get cut on the broken glass from the windows ('cuz that's obviously their biggest problem right now).

The trio runs through the forest, then turn around to see what's chasing them. It's a really big… cow? Oh wait, that's the Minotaur. Of course. I remember when Percy first came to camp, having killed the Minotaur with his bare hands, drooling in his sleep… alright Annabeth, enough. Focus on the movie.

Ya know, it's really hard not to think of your boyfriend when you're watching a movie about him.

But ANYWAY, the Minotaur picks up Percy's mom and squeezes her. But Percy's not gonna let that happen. He runs towards the Minotaur, after being instructed by Grover on how to use the pen/sword. But of course, the movie people can't even get that right.

"CLICK IT? YOU DON'T CLICK RIPTIDE? IT'S A CAP PEN, MORONS!" Percy yells at the screen. I don't think I've ever seen him this mad, even when the Stolls asked Percy's mom for some of his baby pictures and then taped them up inside of the Aphrodite cabin. I Don't know how they contacted his mom, but the Stolls are pretty resourceful.

"Percy, calm down. It's just a movie." I try to gently push him back into his seat, but to no avail.

"HOW WOULD YOU TURN IT BACK INTO A PEN? YOU CAN'T CLICK A SWORD!"

"Okay, okay. Perce, just sit down. It's okay." I coax him back to his seat. Or try to, anyway. He's still screaming about click pens vs. cap pens, so I do the only thing I can. I push him back into his seat, and before he can get up, I sit on him. His cries are muffled by my back, so he sounds like "WHP DA YA DPH DA PORPH?" I'm guessing that translates to "What did you do that for?"

"You need to stop yelling at the screen. It's just a movie, Percy."

"BM, PH MVPHY BT MG!"

I reposition myself so that I can actually understand what he's saying "What was that?"

"I said, yeah, a movie about ME!"

"So what?"

"So they're getting it all wrong!"

"Not all of it. They got your name right."

"Oh, ha ha."

"Just trying to look on the bright side of things."

"Hey guys, you know we didn't pause the movie yet, right?" Nico tells us from his seat.

"WHAT? Oh, thanks guys!" I jump of Percy to move to my own seat, but he pulls me back down "Now that you sat on me, you have to stay here for the rest of the movie." I sigh, but sit on his lap. I think worse things could happen.

"If you guys start making out, I'm going to shoot Percy!" Thalia yells.

"Why me?" Percy asks.

"'Cuz you're a boy, and I actually like Annabeth."

"So kind."

"Hey! You guys already missed the part where Percy kills the Minotaur, do you really want to miss any more?" Clarisse growls.

"Dang it! I was looking forward to that part!" Percy sulks.

"Don't worry, they got that part wrong too." Nico stupidly tells him.

"WHAT?" Percy lunges towards the remote, knocking me into the next seat. He desperately jabs the rewind button, "What did they do? I swear I'm gonna hunt this director down and show him how I _really_ killed the Minotaur!"

Okay, even though Percy was completely freaking out and I totally had the right to do it, I swear this next part was an accident. Really.

Trying to get up from the seat Percy had so kindly flung me into, I swung my leg and knocked the remote out of his hand. Then when he turned around to see who had done it, I jumped out of the seat…

… right into Percy, who fell down all the rows of seats, landing ever so gently at the base of the screen.

Whoops.

I ran down the stairs to Percy's side. My first thought was _Holy Hades is he breathing? _Then he started snoring. Okay, not dead, just unconscious. Pretty soon everyone was down there with me, everyone talking at once. Grover was scared out his mind and yelled for a healer, Thalia and Clarisse were happy that he finally shut up, and Nico didn't even know what happened. Chiron came galloping over, holding the remote I kicked. "I think we need to continue this movie later."

"Yeah! We need to wait for Percy wake up! I'll get him to the infirmary!" Grover tries rolling Percy up the stairs.

"Ah, yes" Chiron looks at Percy's limp body "I was thinking more that we need to find the batteries to the remote. They fell out when Annabeth kicked it."

"WHAT!" everyone turns and glares at me. I gulp.

Like I said, it was an accident.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a terrible person. But even terrible people deserve reviews! **


	6. If you want this story to continue

**Read if you want the story to continue! **

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. And this isn't a real chapter. Sorry, but if you want the story to continue, someone has to give me a link to the PJO movie. Or tell me where I can find the dvd. Otherwise I can't finish the story. Just put the link in a review.

I might write a filler chapter about Percy in the infirmary, but if I get no reviews I won't even bother.

Oh, and another thing. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! And to all the people who didn't review but added this story to favorites:

Thank you guys too!

But would it kill you to review?

Thank you!

I'm so good at rhyming.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But finals are coming up, so I'm gonna be occupied. But once summer comes, I'll make it up to you amazing people who read my story. **

**And thanks to all who told me where to find the movie! And to anyone who reviewed! **

**Remember, I don't own the characters. But I'm working on my own. **

Percy

"Uhgnnn"

"Guys! I think he's coming to!" Grover screams in my ear.

"Well I definitely am now." I sit up and take in my surroundings. I'm in the infirmary, apparently as a patient because I'm lying in one of the beds. That's strange, seeing as the whole "mark of Achilles" thing takes injuries off of my list of life problems. Granted, it's still a pretty long list.

But what's even stranger than me being injured is who's apparently here to visit me. Sure, there's Nico, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth, but that's not surprising seeing as they would all be at least moderately ad if I was hurt. But the person who I think would probably be doing a happy dance if I was hurt, the person least likely to worry about my health is there in the corner, looking bored and zapping bugs out of the air with her spear.

Yep, you guessed it: Clarisse.

I wonder why she's here. Did she come voluntarily? She's not tied down, and there's no sign of a struggle, no bloodstains, and no dead bodies, so my guess would be yes. But why? She has been mellowing out lately. Maybe after the Labyrinth and saving Olympus she decided to forgive me for that time I soaked her in the bathroom, broke her spear, beat her in the chariot race, invaded her quest…

"Chiron! He's awake! Can we start the movie now?" Clarisse bellowed in the direction of the door. Oh right. The movie.

Chiron galloped in, and Annabeth came over to my bed. "How's your head Percy?"

"Um, fine." I replied. Something in her tone seemed off, and what's up with Percy? She always calls me Seaweed Brain or Perce, unless she feels guilty or I was in mortal peril. Well, I'm pretty sure I haven't had a near death experience lately, so what could it be?

Wait a second…

Then it hit me. I turned towards Annabeth with a disbelieving look. "You knocked me out."

Now she has that guilty look on her face "Percy, it was an accident!"

"You kicked me in the face! How is that an accident?"

At this point she was just radiating guilt "Okay, first off you were going completely crazy, so even if it wasn't an accident – which it was – it would have been justified. Second, the mark of Achilles should have protected you!"

"I'm guessing invincibility doesn't apply to being hit with a wall!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Clarisse light up like Christmas had come early. Well, that statement is going to come back and bite me later.

Annabeth was about to reply, but Chiron decided it was the right time to herd everyone back into the movie room. On the way there, someone yelled out "Hey, Clarisse!". We all turned, and jogging towards our little party was Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse's boyfriend. He stopped in front of her, and we all stopped too.

"Whaddaya want, Rodriguez?" Clarisse asks him. Yes, they're dating, but that doesn't mean she has to be _nice_.

"I was thinking we could, you know, train." He seems a little hesitant. Either because whenever someone trains with Clarisse they walk away with one less limb than they had before, of because by "training" he means something not actually fighting related. And if you walk in on _those_ "training" sessions, you still lose a valuable body part.

Clarisse looked down at her boots. There's no way she would miss the movie (it's already been proven to be quite embarrassing to me) but if she watches the movie she'll have to blow off two of her favorite things: fighting with sharp objects and spending time with Chris (she'd deny it but we know she loves him). So I'd bet she was pretty happy when Grover piped up.

"Chris can join us! The movie probably won't make sense to him, but it really doesn't make sense anyway."

Oh that Grover. You probably think he's being so kind to not exclude Chris, but I bet he just wants more witnesses in case there's a _really _bad part and everyone decides to kill him.

So while Clarisse fills Chris in on what's going on, everyone else ambles into the movie room. I was planning on sitting as far away from Annabeth as possible, seeing as I didn't want to be KO'd by my girlfriend twice in one day. But she put that puppy-dog look on her face that I'm a sucker for. I happen to find that look quite attractive. Well, really, I find all of hr looks attractive, except for the I'm-mad-as-Hades-and-the-next-person-to-cross-my-path-will-die-a-slow-and-painful-death-then-be-brought-back-from-the-Underworld-so-that-I-can-kill-them-again look. And I even sort of like that look, as long as it's not directed towards me. Which it usually is, seeing as we cross paths a lot.

But because of that puppy-dog face I just sigh and plop down in the seat next to my possibly homicidal girlfriend. Let the movie begin.

**Reviews = Happy me + Faster update **


	8. Chapter 8

Clarisse 

"So we're at the part where by some miracle Prissy kills the minotaur, right after it killed his mom and transported her to the Underworld. Well, I'm not actually sure if she's dead or not. In the movie it looks like she is, but I remember from that quest a few years ago that she was just frozen in time, or whatever."

Chris just sort of looks at me.

"Um… ok."

I sigh. It made sense in my head. "Just watch the movie. It's not very accurate, but I'm sure you can remember the story of his first quest. It's been told enough times." I snort. "You'll get it eventually."

"But Rissy, I thought we were gonna train today. I even got my sword sharpened like you told me. Although I still think it's a bad idea to spar with sharpened weapons."

I know that some people think we don't actually spar when we go to the arena, but this is proof that we do. So get your mind out of the gutter, punk. Unless you completely misinterpret everything we say and still think that we do a completely different kind of training. Then you're beyond hope.

"If we use dull weapons, we won't be ready for an enemy who uses sharp weapons. Which is all of them."

"But…"

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

Chris sighs, then sits back in his seat and puts his arm around me.

Usually I would be against any public display of affection, because I don't want people to think of us as _that_ couple *cough* Percy and Annabeth *cough*. But it's a darkened movie theatre, and really, no one cares.

Or, maybe they do. I look around, and see that everyone is staring at me. Even Percy and Annabeth, which is weird. I thought they would be deep in a make-out session by now. It's been a whole five minutes!

"What?" I snap at all the onlookers. Most of them crumble under my gaze. Or goat boy does, at least.

Chiron clears his throat, "It seems you have spoken to Mr. Rodriguez about the movie. Could we perhaps start now that he is up to date?"

"Oh." I blink, feeling sort of stupid "Yeah. Go ahead."

So Chiron presses play, and the movie begins.

Percy wakes up in what seems like the big house infirmary. Grover is there in full battle armor, too. They go through the whole new camper routine where Percy asks where he is, then Grover shows him and Percy is completely awed by the camp.

Typical stuff.

But then Mr. Brunner reveals himself to be Chiron, which is just one more thing for Percy to cope with, then Chiron takes him to one of the cabins with a trident in it, and Percy realizes that he's a son of Poseidon.

Wait…

"Oh, if only it was that easy!" The real life Percy yells at the screen (although I don't see why he's complaining, he was claimed practically the second he got to camp). "You can't just pick what cabin to be in, idiots! You have to be claimed!"

"Um, Percy," Nico pipes up, "I doubt that they can hear you."

Prissy glares at him for a few seconds, then settles down and starts apologizing to Annabeth since he just screamed in her ear.

Chiron hands Percy off to Grover, and they go on their merry way to tour the rest of camp.

On-screen Percy oohs and awes at all the amazing sites, until Grover leads them to some girl who's fighting with some other guy. She turn around and introduces herself as… Annabeth.

"What. The. Hades."

Annabeth (the real one) grits her teeth and tenses up. I can see why. Movie Annabeth is even older than movie Percy. She looks to be well into her twenties (aren't they all supposed to be twelve?). But I can tell that the real thing bothering her is the brown hair. Annabeth does not have brown hair. But the movie people thought it must be a great idea to cast someone with brown hair and not have her dye it. Real smart, guys.

"Who is that supposed to be? Please tell me this is some sort of joke!" Annabeth starts yelling at the screen in front of her, slowly rising out of her seat. Chris pulls the arm that's around my shoulders in a little tighter. I think he's scared of her.

Now Percy is trying to calm her down, but failing miserably. She just keeps yelling various curses at the screen while Percy tries to pull her back into her seat.

Seriously, what is up with this couple?

I snicker at the thought. All the Aphrodite kids have been going around these past few weeks sighing to each other about how "Percabeth" was the perfect couple. They've never seen them in a movie theater, apparently.

Chris leans over and whispers in my ear, "We are so much better than that."

I turn to him and grin. Of course he's right. Sure, I might have a nasty temper (blame genetics) and he was once a traitor, but at least we haven't regressed to yelling at virtual people on screen.

And also trying to fight the people on the screen. Annabeth is slashing wildly with her knife, Percy still trying to reason with her. Good thing he's invincible, or else he would be reduced to a pile of limbs on the ground right now.

I shift so I'm facing Chris again, and added "We also wouldn't try to kill each other, even if one of us was invincible."

Chris stares at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, sparring in the arena is a totally different matter."

He just shakes his head, then cringes at a particularly nasty blow Percy receives. I used to think Prissy took a swim in the Styx to prepare to fight Kronos. Now I'm starting to believe he did it to prepare to ask Annabeth out.

Finally deciding that this has gone on long enough (especially since no one's bothered to pause the movie yet and I can't hear it over Percabeth's squabbling) I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"Princess, come on, sit down. If you hate the movie that much, just leave. Somme of us actually want to watch it." They both stopped their feuding to look at me. Annabeth is first to speak.

"That's easy for you to say Clarisse, you haven't even shown up yet in the movie. They haven't completely massacred your character!"

"Yes, and me not being in it is just another one of the director's many mistakes. Seriously, if you're gonna freak out every time they do something wrong, you'll go insane."

She glares at me, glares at the screen, and glares at me one more time before settling down in her seat, Prissy following suit.

I settle back in my chair. Crisis averted.

Turning my attention back to the movie, I see that the movie campers are playing what looks like capture the flag. They're all in armor, and movie Percy is swinging his sword and fighting people. Then comes the kicker. Movie Percy uses his fancy water powers, and no matter how much I hate the guy, I gotta admit that his powers are pretty sick. Seems like the movie people think so too. Everyone is so awed by his son-of-Poseidonness that they all stand back and _let _him take the flag. The don't put up a fight or _anything_. Which is bad enough in itself, but there's one thing that's completely messed up. Movie Annabeth is on the other team. She's on of the ones standing back and basically giving Percy the flag.

"Here we go again." I hear Thalia say under her breath.

_SHHTIIIICKKK _

Annabeth's dagger flies from her hand to right between the eyes of movie Annabeth. It's actually a pretty nice shot, but then the dagger falls, ripping the screen in the process. Everyone groans, except for Annabeth of course. Chiron clippity-clops to the front of the theatre, inspecting the screen.

"It's a large tear, but easy enough to fix. Grover, bring me my sewing kit. Everyone, report beck here in an hour. And please leave all weapons at the door."

Chris gets out of his seat, stretches, and glances at me.

"Training?"

"You bet."

**I'm back! Man, I just realized how long it's been since I've updated. Sorry about that. I have many good reasons why I haven't updated, the main ones being school crushing the life out of me and writers block, but I still feel awful about not updating. Really, I do. I'm going to try and start the next chapter pretty soon, but it probably won't come out for a while. And sorry this is so short, I wanted to put something up. **

**I would also like to thank you guys for all the reviews! Even when you're just yelling at me to update, I'm still happy to get reviews. I'm especially happy when you guys quote the story or give me suggestions. So thanks to Flaming Darkness xxoo, Travis, Connor, and Katie could be making an appearance in the next few chapters. Possibly. **


End file.
